Clubbin'
by Shirosaki413
Summary: ichigo loves club dancing. so, his friend renji brings him along to this new club, hoping to loosen up the orangette. though, renjis surprised when he finds his friend, hichigo, there. maybe he can make them kick it off on the dance floor?


The club blared music, kanye west's 'stronger' pumping through everyone's bodies expertly, while teasingly. People were dancing everywhere, to the orangettes taste. Ichigo loved clubs, and even more so, he loved dancing. That was one of his life purposes, and he was going to live it at full blast. In this fucking club.

Renji previously dragged him to yet another club, when he was perfectly fine at the other one. This one was…different though, somehow. He was growing on this place. It wasn't like the other one, Sereiti, that was calm and serene. This one was pumped up, and with ichigo here, oh, all these other dancers are gonna be put to shame. Because he, ichigo, had to out-do ALL these bitches here.

_**Work it, make it, do it,  
>Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!<strong>_

___**[played in background, continuously:]**__**  
>Work it harder, make it better,<br>do it faster, makes us stronger,  
>more than ever, never over,<br>Our work is never over.**_

People moved to the beat all around him, and ichigo wanted to dance. Really bad. But unluckily, he needed to find renji. The orangette's gaze traveled around the club for a bit, trying to pinpoint the flaming red-head, and finally falling on brilliant red spikes that stuck out like a sore thumb in the place. Thank GOD for renji's hair! It was like a beacon. Not like his wasn't, though.

Ichigo swerved and moved between the bodies on the dance floor, successfully being groped and slapped on the ass a few times. He was sure by the time he got to renji, he had a red mark on his ass. Damn, don't people know how to keep their hands to themselves! Ah, well, they were in a club…so its kinda necessary in a place like this.

**[Chorus:]****  
>Now that don't kill me<br>Can only make me stronger  
>I need you to hurry up now<br>'cause I can't wait much longer  
>I know I got to be right now<br>'cause I can't get much wronger  
>Man I've been waitin' all night now<br>That's how long I've been on you**

"ichigo!" renji said, his voice slurring slightly from the booze. Ichigo could smell the different kinds of drinks flooding his senses as the red-head talked. "There ya are~! Hey, hey, ichi! Meet my budd, shiro~! And shiro, meet my bestie ichi~!" renji shouted, pointing at an albino who only rolled his eyes at the sound.

Shiro honestly loved his friend, renji, but seriously the guy could get under his skin sometimes. First of all, he was only looking for a drink, something to calm his nerves. But nooooo, renji HAD to be there. That only made him cautious beyond belief. It he didn't watch it – who's that? wait, his bestie…who was it now? I-ichi…ichi-go? Ha, strawberry….

"yo" shiro said, looking at ichigo. Wait, who was that again! To his surprise, he was the same hottie that he was staring at dancing! Fuckin shit! And hell, was the orangette good. When the albino was watching the hips and head of this orangette move, he was instantly mesmerized. Hell, who wouldn't be? Half of the people in the club were staring at the orange haired god, including him. But he didn't know the asshole renji was friends with him. Or 'besties', as renji liked to call them.

"hey. Renji, why the hell did you drag me here again?" ichigo looked at the albino for a second, and then moved his gaze back to renji, who was grinning deviously.

"cuz I know how much ya like ta dance, and hey, that show ya gave off a few minutes ago was PRICELESS! Did you even see how many people were staring at ya?" renji smirked as ichigos face got hot. Oh, how fun it was to play with the berry. And renji always loved to play gay matchmaker….he wondered if ichigo could hit it off with his bud, hichigo. Wouldn't _that_ be a sight…? Because, if there's one thing that renji had learned from all this time, it was that ichigo didn't let too many people in. and that he hadn't got laid in a while…

"yeah, and I think I have a red mark on my ass from all the slapping." Ichigo muttered, looking back at some of the people in the club that were eyeing him hungrily. He shivered. Stupid bitches, thinking they could get in his pants. He had a message to hand out, he was FUCKING GAY! If his hair wasn't a beacon already!

"pshhh… well anyway, the albino freak over here is just begging for a dance partner, and I think you two would match up perfectly. Wanna have a go?" renji smirked at the frowning shiro, who shot him a deadly glare. Since when did renji play matchmaker? Ugh, that red-head can be SO annoying when he wants to be. But helpful….

" I'm not a fuckin' albino freak!" shiro hissed out, glaring harsher at the grinning renji. Oh, ichigo liked him already. He had the balls to stand up to renji, which the only other man he knew could was himself. Which means the albino had some guts, and wouldn't back away on anything that threatened his…strut, if you will.

"sure ya aren't. so, what'da say, ichi-berry?" renji chided, only to be shot a deadly glare. The red-head almost cringed, but stopped and pulled on the face of a hurt puppy. Oh, how renji loved that look.

"don't call me that ever again, pineapple. And….hm… why not? You up for it?" ichigo jerked his head at the albino who was sitting in the booth, looking all but comfortable.

Shiro sighed, and got up. Hell, he wouldn't turn down an offer from the dancing god, he would have to be fuckin INSANE to do that. Not that he wasn't already. Just a promo there. But you get the just – don't turn down a dancing proposition from the orangette.

"fuck yeah" he shot ichigo one of his killer grins, causing the orangette to blush momentarily. Aw, was ichigo a bit shyyyyy? That was just SO _cute! _Insert manly squeal there. Not like hichigo knew how to do one of those.

_**I need you right now  
>I need you right now<strong>_

_**Me likey**_

_**I don't know if you got a man or not,**_  
><em><strong>If you made plans or not<strong>_  
><em><strong>God put me in the plans or not<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know that God put you in front of me<strong>_

Ichigo and the albino made their way to the dance floor, cornered with a few glares shot at shiro. He brushed them off as he was led by ichigo to the center of the dance floor. Heh, the bitches wanna have a go? Try him! see how far you can go! Cuz if hichigo knew one thing, he could whip the ass of any-fucking-one on this dance floor. Maybe not ichigo, though.

People made space quickly, turning their gazes over to the two. Even the dj re-started the song, just so they had an entertainment. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but complied at he turned, so his back was on shiro's chest. This was gonna be a sin to do this. A red hot, flaming, burning, sin.

A light flashed onto their bodies, and the song started.

_**Work it, make it, do it,  
>Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!<strong>_

___**[played in background, continuously:]**__**  
>Work it harder, make it better,<br>do it faster, makes us stronger,  
>more than ever, never over,<br>Our work is never over.**_

Ichigos hips were crushed up against shiro's, as they twirled and grinded together. Ichigo reached up so his palms were set against the back of shiro's head, his eyes fluttering shut. The orangette made it so every now and then he pulled on the albino crystal silver hair, causing slight grunts to fly out of his mouth.

Shiro wanted to groan in submissiveness, but his right mind told him not to. The albino rested his palms on ichigos hips, shaking them along with the song. Ichigo poped his hips up with the sound, every beat matching perfectly. Aw, shit. It wasn't his place to get turned on by a stranger. Well, it's not like any others weren't, but it still felt wrong.

People around them gave ichigo hungry stares, and shiro disgusted ones. It made the orangette want to slap them harshly, because of the glares provided on them. What was wrong with shiro? He was hot, even if other people didn't think so. There just fucking jealous. God, now ichigo hated those kinds of people. Thinking they have a piece of him. You don't have a cell, you fucking whores! Ichigo is his own damn person, and he could dance with anyone in the crowd he wanted to! Especially someone he thought would keep up with him.

The one thing ichigo liked A LOT about shiro though was that the albino didn't give him a freaky hungry stare like anyone else. Honestly, did everyone in the world think they had a piece of him? They DON'T. ichigo belonged to no one!

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>Now that don't kill me<br>Can only make me stronger  
>I need you to hurry up now<br>'cause I can't wait much longer  
>I know I got to be right now<br>'cause I can't get much wronger  
>Man I've been waitin' all night now<br>That's how long I've been on you**_

The orangette popped his hips to the music, grinding heatedly at the albino's groin line. Tonight, he was teasing. Tonight, he was leading. Tonight, he was the boss. Tonight, he was the fucking ring-leader.

Going commando, if ya will.

Shiro groaned as he felt ichigos ass rub against his groin, making him tighten the grip on the orangettes sexy frame. Damn, this kind knew how to DANCE now. And he thought renji was kidding when he said just looking at him could give ya a hard on. He was serious! He felt like he was going to burst any moment, when heat pooled around him. hichigo carefully ignored all the spiteful stares as he focused on calming his body in the electric dance partner on him.

Hips twitched, popped, swayed, and moved in any way possible at that time. A few people around the couple growled possessively, only making ichigo pissed. Stupid ass horny people.

He flipped them the birdie.

"oh, yer nice…" shiro muttered, glancing at the surprised people before him. Serves them right. No one, and he meant no one, messed with him. Sure, he was planning on throwing a few punches later, but when ichigo flipped them off, everything drowned away. it was like hichigo just got flighty that ichigo was thinking the same thing, that he didn't like the assholes staring at them like they owned ichigo or something.

"judging from what renji told me, you're a lot nicer" ichigo snickered as he made a harsh pop up to the albinos groin, only to feel something poking his backside. Well, he applauds shiro for not jumping him. Wow, that sounds ignorant. But he meant it in a good way, really. Honestly. He was just glad the albino had some self-control, and you never know, it might get you somewhere someday. Not like ichigo was thinking about that with hichigo.

"oh?" shiro quirked an eyebrow. Renji had told ichigo about him already? What the fuck? The red-head was sneakier than he thought. he only heard things about the orangette a lot, but renji NEVER mentioned telling ichigo about the albino.

_**I need you right now  
>I need you right now<strong>_

_Let's get lost tonight_  
><em>You could be my black Kate Moss tonight<em>  
><em>Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight<em>  
><em>And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?<em>  
><em>Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior<em>  
><em>Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore<em>  
><em>I ask 'cause I'm not sure<em>  
><em>Do anybody make real shit anymore?<em>  
><em>Bow in the presence of greatness<em>  
><em>'cause right now thou has forsaken us<em>  
><em>You should be honored by my lateness<em>  
><em>That I would even show up to this fake shit<em>  
><em>So go ahead go nuts go ape shit<em>  
><em>Especially in my pastel on my bape shit<em>  
><em>Act like you can't tell who made this<em>  
><em>New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters<em>

"mmhm" ichigo snickered suddenly, noting the albinos confused and skeptical look. Yeah, renji had talked A LOT about this albino. Been in a few gangs, one badass fighter, usually has an over ego. And an un-quenchable sex drive. Which, by the way, ichigo hadn't expected if he just had a first glance at shiro. He hadn't jumped on the orangette, which was good. But it was just….ichigo didn't think he saw any of that in the albino right now. It was odd, if you think about it.

"keepin' tabs, Mr. A-Grade-Student?" shiro grinned at ichigos remotely surprised look also. Their bodies slowed down a bit, but quickly picked back up the pace. " Mr. I-make-sure-no-one-knows-about-this-at-school?"

"h-how-?" ichigo stuttered, almost groaning when the albinos erection moved with his own moving bottom. The orangette strut his hips out at the time, before bringing them back and grinding against the albino.

"A red pineapple" shiro smirked, pressing his hips along with ichigos. In response, ichigo leaned into him, the back of his head resting on the albinos shoulder.

_**[Chorus]**___

**_I need you right now_**  
><strong><em>I need you right now<em>**

**_Me likey_**

**_I don't know if you got a man or not,_**  
><strong><em>If you made plans or not<em>**  
><strong><em>God put me in the plans or not<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot<em>**  
><strong><em>But I know that God put you in front of me<em>**

**_So how the hell could you front on me?_**  
><strong><em>There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?<em>**  
><strong><em>This is Louis Vuitton Don night<em>**  
><strong><em>So we gonna do everything that Kan like<em>**  
><strong><em>Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike<em>**  
><strong><em>Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike<em>**  
><strong><em>And she'll do anything for the limelight<em>**  
><strong><em>And we'll do anything when the time's right<em>**  
><strong><em>Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)<em>**

"renji? Don't tell me he's been talking shit about me…." Ichigo muttered, glancing at the grinning redhead across the floor. Oh, drunken renji is never nice. Stupid son of a bitch.

"nah. Only good things, I assure ya" the pale teen smirked, moving to nuzzle himself in the orangettes neckline. Ichigo smelled like fresh cut grass and surprisingly… he didn't know the other smell. It was like…some kind of cologne that hichigo didn't recognize. But it smelled intimidating, yet seducing at the same time. "renji been sayin' shit 'bout me to, huh?"

"ya kiddin me? Drunk renji is never good. Trust me. You don't know all the stuff he said bout you while he was shitting himself against a toilet seat! " Ichigo scowled as he moved his hips to the beat, remembering a few…unpleasant times with a drunken renji. Like the time they had to go to the back alley and help renji puke his guts out on the person he was almost fucking, or the time when he had to drag renji clad in boxers out of the club….that one wasn't fun.

"oh, I had my fair share of drunk renji's…." shiro trailed off. Yeah, he had some un-pleasant times with renji too. Like when he had to dance with a drunk renji, who practically raped him on the floor. Of course they were only friends, but drunk renji probably thought he didn't even know the albino at the time.

But back to the present.

Ichigo continued to grind against the albino, his hips doing wonders to the pale teen. Yeah, he knew hichigo was supporting a hard-on, considering the situation. That's why sometimes he liked to tease, the fun of teasing. The fun of watching his other partner graze over in lust, like he was in a series of sex moves. Hichigo didn't have that face yet, but he knew it was getting heated.

"yeah, they're not always fun, right?" the song had a few more fast beats, before coming to a slow end. Almost all the people wanted more, so they started screaming to the dj.

"yep"

The orangette got an idea. He wasn't really paying attention to the current conversation, but more on the dj and hichigo himself. What if…? Did those people want a show? We could give them a show.

"hey, hichigo? You know how to break dance?" ichigo wondered aloud, letting his eyes to trail over hichigos face. The albino seemed to lite up at the thought, so his guess was right!

"fuck yeah! Wait…what are you thinking?" hichigo wondered. No…they seriously weren't gonna….here? it was a club! You don't break dance at a club! But, then he thought about it. With ichigo around, he was probably able to do anything he wanted.

With a grin, ichigo took the albinos hand. Yanking a bit, ichigo got the albino to follow him through the crowd, directing to the dj. It took them a while to reach him, but people got out of their way as they walked. If those whores didn't, then it mighta taken longer.

The dj was watching them curiously. His name was ikkaku, from the last time hichigo knew. At least, that's the name he thought it was. He didn't really remember that little detail. But, what the fuck ever.

"yo, ikkaku," ichigo started, "can ya put on lil waynes 'drop the world' on right now?" ichigo queried, grinning largely. Oh, this would just be too good. Shit, he couldn't wait! And he also knew that this song that they were about to dance to had – in no way – ways to break dance to. That's what made ichigo want to break dance to it in the first place.

"yeah, yeah. Just shut up and please yer damn fan people…." Ikkaku waved him off. The orangette was his….friend, he guessed, but it didn't mean he was nice ta anyone.

Ichigo grinned. "thanks baldie!" with hichigo in hand, he scurried away before ikkaku could chew his head off. He heard a faint call of 'im not fucking bald!' in the background, but hey, he was so bald.

The song beat started up almost immediately, causing hichigo to grin. He fucking loved this song, and he knew some awesome steps to it. Seems like ichigo did, too.

All of his thoughts stopped, however, when ichigo peeled off his sweaty dress shirt, pooling it on the floor. Under it was pure abs, solid and shining under the lights. Hichigo took in a deep breath. Oh, shit. This way he couldn't even remember the steps to the song! Why, god, why did ichigo have to take his shirt off! Are you trying to rub it in his face! Shit!

Ichigo noticed the look on hichigo, as many of the others. But when the albino noticed ichigo saw, he quickly waved it away with a shake of his head. Aw, he liked that face on hichigo! Not so much on the other people, though. Geeze. "take your shirt off, and sag your jeans." Ichigo demanded, pulling his jeans down lowly on his hips. Truthfully, he hated this look. It was so…dumpy. But for something like this, his jeans needed to sag. Definitely.

"y-yeah" hichigo shook his head again, taking his shirt off quickly as the dj stalled. He had to hurry though, because the song was nearly starting. Shit! Quickly he sagged his pants, noticing ichigos own hungry stare. He grinned. So, he wasn't the only one attracted to the other, hmm? This might be fun….ah, who the fuck was he kiddin? This was gonna be THE SHIT!

The song rhythm started slow, so ichigo and hichigo got in position next to eachother. They stared at the crowd, and it stared back at them.

It started.

_**I got ice in my veins, blood in my eyes  
>Hate in my heart, love in my mind<br>I seen nights full of pain, days of the same  
>You keep the sunshine, save me the rain<br>I search but never find, hurt but never cry  
>I work and forever try, but I'm cursed so never mind<br>And it's worse but better times seem further and beyond  
>The top gets higher, the more that I climb<br>The spot gets smaller and I get bigger  
>Tryna get into where I fit in, no room for a nigga<br>But soon for a nigga it be on mother fucker  
>Cause all this bullshit, it made me strong mother fucker<strong>_

Ichigo and hichigo moved the same ways, bending over while their hands pumped out. The index finger was pointing out straight as they moved their left hands back and forth. The middle finger was bent slightly, and the other two were just bent and tucked in. their thumbs were almost straight too, as they slung their hand back and forth as the beat went on. With every big beat, they took a step down, vibrating the ground below them.

The twins were grinning, staring back at the crowd. Both could vaguely see renji's bright red hair in the front of the crowd, staring back at them with a large grin. They smirked back.

_**So I pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head, yeahh!  
>Bitch, I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head<br>And I could die now rebirth mother fucker  
>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth<br>Mother fucker I'm gone  
>Mother fucker I'm gone<strong>_

With a sinister grin, ichigo bent low, before jumping up along with hichigo. When they made it back to the floor, their legs bent down halfway. Ichigo and his partners arms went straight forward, then bend expertly, their clenched fists hitting their chest like a warning. Like, back off, you motherfucker. Don't mess with the shit!

_**I know what they don't wanna tell you  
>Just hope you're heaven sent, and you're hell proof<br>I walk up in the world and cut the lights off  
>And confidence is the stain they can't wipe off<br>Uhhh, my word is my pride  
>But wisdom is bleak and that's a word from the wise<br>Serve to survive, murdered and bribed  
>And when it got too heavy I put my burdens aside<strong>_

With the first part of the verse ichigo and hichigo turned to face eachother, their eyes bright as they stuck their hands out, before turning back to the crowd at 'cut the lights off'. At that verse, their hands went stiff as their bend their elbow, tossing their arm out in a cutting off motion.

Spinning around in a fast motion, they stood up at their full height and grinned. At the verse of 'but wisdom is bleak and whats a word from the wise' they dropped to the ground in full out splits, not even hurting them. Ichigo knew he was flexible enough, and it seemed like hichigo was too. Good.

With on leg straight out forward, and the other straight out backwards, the orangette and the albino let their hands stick out in a rapping motion at the words 'served to survive, murdered and bribed', grinning when the other watchers shouted and grinned in awe. Oh yeah, this was one hell of a good night.

_**So I could pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head, ha ha yeahh!  
>Bitch, I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head<br>And I could die now rebirth mother fucker  
>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth<br>Mother fucker I'm gone  
>Mother fucker I'm gone<br>I'm gone**_

They stood immediately at the next section started, turning around and then placing themselves close to eachother. Not a foot apart, the two grinned at eachother, before crouching low and jumping on their hands, doing a compete three sixty with one hand on the ground. The right one on both of them stuck out, moving up and down in a rapping motion. When that move was done the song landed on 'motherfucker im gone', causing both hichigo and ichigo to stick out their left arm forward, moving it slowly to the side for an emphasis on 'im gone'.

Eminem's time. Ichigo grinned. Eminem was his idol, not just his music. it was his personality, how he got through everything he did. That's how ichigo got through, trying to be tough in the bad parts of life. And hell, he faired out like Eminem. Not a half bad life.

_**It hurts but I never show, this pain you'll never know  
>If only you could see just how lonely and how cold<br>And frostbit I've become, my backs against the wall  
>When push comes to shove I just stand up and scream 'Fuck them all'<br>Man it feels like these walls are closin' in  
>This roof is cavin' in, but it's time to raise it then<br>**_

_**Your days are numbered like pages  
>And my book of rhymes got them crookin' boy<br>This crooked mind of mine got them all shook  
>And scared to look in my eyes<br>I stole that fuckin' clock, I took the time  
>And I came up from behind and pretty much snuck up<br>And butt fucked this game up  
>Better be careful when you bring my name up<br>Fuck this fame, that ain't what I came to claim  
>But the game ain't gonna be the same on the day that I leave it<br>But I swear one way or another I'm a make these fuckin' haters believe it  
><strong>_

_**I swear to God, won't spare the rod  
>I'm a man of my word, so your fuckin' heads better nod<br>Or I'm a fuck around in this bitch and roast everybody  
>Sleep on me that pillow is where your head'll lie<br>Permanently bitch, it's beddy bye  
>This world is my Easter egg, yeah prepare to die<br>My head is swole, my confidence is up  
>This stage is my pedestal, I'm unstoppable<br>Incredible hulk you're trapped in my medicine ball  
>I could run circles around you so fast your fuckin head'll spin, dawg<br>I split your cabbage and your lettuce and olives  
>I'll fuckin'<strong>_

At the first part of the verse, where Eminem sings 'And frostbit I've become, my backs against the wall' hichigo and ichigo slammed their backs against eachother, then pumped their hands up in fists and shouted 'When push comes to shove I just stand up and scream 'Fuck them all'.

Next, hichigo and ichigo bent their heads low, as if sagging next to eachother. Then they shot up strongly, setting their heads up forward while clenching their jaw. It was perfect. Ichigo hadn't let loose like this in forever, and it was completely loved.

And to think he was doing it with hichigo. At 'Better be careful when you bring my name up Fuck this fame, that ain't what I came to claim, But the game ain't gonna be the same on the day that I leave it, But I swear one way or another I'm a make these fuckin' haters believe it' they crouched down again, slowly pulling apart in different directions. They both did that thing with their hands again, as if they were rapping themselves. At the end of that verse they turned forward to the crowd, who were shouting and grinning wickedly. Renji was too.

But they continued on. Last verse of Eminem's part, ichigo and hichigo slammed their fists against their chest at 'I'm a man of my word, so your fuckin' heads better nod', and both nodded their heads tightly. They did that for about six nods, then started on the next verse. The ending.

_**Pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head, yeahh!  
>Bitch, I'm a pick the world up and I'm a drop it on your fuckin' head<br>And I could die now rebirth mother fucker  
>Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth<br>Mother fucker I'm gone  
>Mother fucker I'm gone<br>I'm gone**_

With the beginning of that part starting, hichigo and ichigo slammed their backs against one another once again, jabbing their right hands out. The backs of each partner's heads ran against eachother, as if leaning into one another. At 'mother fucker im gone, im gone' they both fell on their left knee, supporting themselves on their right. Hichigos head, along with ichigo, fell to the supporting knee and their hands rested on their knee, a closing.

Silence.

After a few moments, the whole crowd burst into uncontrollable yelling. A breath that ichigo didn't know he held in was let out, grinning in spite himself. That's good. With the same happy glint in his eyes he glanced at hichigo, who was staring at the crowd happily.

"that was good" ichigo said, bending down to grab hichigos shirt. When he grasped it he moved back up, handing it to hichigo.

"yeah" hichigo said a little breathlessly, slipping his shirt on. The crowd continued to go on and on, yelling for another dance. The albino stared at the crowd as they chanted on, and on, and on.

Another dance.

Another dance.

_Another dance. _

Hichigo frowned, glancing at ichigo. He was also frowning, but he turned to look at the albino.

They stared at eachother.

"another dance?" ichigo said, smirking at the breathless look on hichigo's face. He wouldn't mind another dance, himself. But he had a specific one he wanted to put on now. And this one was for the crowd, and the crowd itself. Jealous bitches, wanting a piece of him.

"why not?" hichigo said, grinning. Inside he was dancing in joy, glad that he could represent another dance with the stunner named kurosaki ichigo. It wasn't just the way he was just that hot that brought him closer to ichigo, but the way he moved and his passionate eyes that read everything so closely. Like he was looking into your soul at that very moment. That wasn't scary at all…

While hichigo was in his own state of mind, ichigo stocked off to the DJ.

"yo, ikkaku? I got a song for ya to put on" with that been said, ichigo leaned down and whispered something into the bald man's ear. Ikkaku grinned at the song itself, lighting up. He knew this song was for all the fucktards out cheering the couple on.

"as ya wish. Go get 'im, ichi. I know ya like this one. For the…eh, _crowd_" ikkaku said, smirking as he put an emphasize on crowd.

Ichigo frowned, but stalked off when ikkaku moved to turn the song. He made it back to hichigo just as the song started.

_**I'm seconds away from everything  
>And anything that gets in my way I will break with energy<br>Syndicating these thoughts are fading so vagrantly  
>This rage in me wont leave, my existence is my everything!<strong>_

_**I can see this is something a little different**_  
><em><strong>It's the gift that god created and made it into an image<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all part of this I am a brain I'm not finished<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is only the beginning of my writing experience<strong>_

Ichigo swished his hips dramatically to the increasing beat, rocking against their suddenly connected hips. Ichigo could feel the slight hardness of the albinos member digging into his back, but he decided to ignore it as the song continued to pitch higher and lower. He'd deal with _that _later.

_**So take everything away from me  
>Cuz I don't want a piece of me connected to me and my crew<br>So take everything away from me  
>Cuz I don't want you end up doing what's wrong!<strong>_

_**You don't want a piece of me**_  
><em><strong>I can feel you when you reach for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just filled with jealousy (x2)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't take my breath from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've taken all that's left of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just filled with jealousy (x2)<strong>_

When the next verse started, ichigo and hichigo parted almost immediately. Their hands reached out to each other's in almost a longing manner, trying to reach the others hand.

When the next verse started, both teens turned forward to the crowd. The albino and the tanned orangette stuck their left arms out, their hands reaching out almost longingly as they stared at the large dance floor that was crowded with people. At 'you're just filled with jealousy' their hands slowly clenched together, then they pulled their hands back as they stomped on the ground, turning to eachother in an almost sad way. Ichigo, as well as hichigo, pointed at eachother in an accusing way.

The albino was ecstatic. He wanted to jump up and shout to the world how he shows all of those assholes in the world who think they can dance. Like clubs – they think their hot shit. But ichigo and him, ha, _they _knew how to dance. None of these shitting wanna-be's who think they got a piece to hold against them. And renji, their friend, knew this. That's why hichigo can tolerate him. but back to ichigo. He was dancing in ways that he dubbed impossible, but then felt almost…intrigued when he could to the same thing. It was amazing.

_**Taken everything away for what you said.  
>I can feel you everywhere.<br>I can (not go)**_

_**I can (not go)  
>I can and will not go.<br>Taken everything away for what you said.  
>I do not wanna die without you (without you)<strong>_

Ichigo and hichigo both started rounding eachother in an angered way, almost like they wanted to kill eachother. Of course, this made hichigo even more turned on at the dominated feeling that casted from ichigo. Although he knew that the orangette would never really be like that, it was such a surprise that it was broadcasted like that.

At the last verse both of their faces softened, almost in a…failing way? No. almost like they gave up on eachother as they stared, about five feet apart, both facing eachother. Emotions sparked through the two at that time, but they had to ignore it as the next verse started up.

_**You don't want a piece of me  
>I can feel you when you reach for me<br>You're just filled with jealousy (2x)  
>Please don't take my breathe from me<br>You've taken all that's left of me  
>You're just filled with jealousy (2x)<strong>_

_**You take my existence, my existence is everything I had (4x)**_

Then they faced the awed people on the dance floor, stepping forward about three steps before stopping. They stared angered at the crowd, their fingers pointed out accusingly at the rest of the dance floor. Both hichgios and ichigos bodies more subconsciously towards eachother, until their shoulders touched. This made ichigo shiver at the light skin that was touched between the two, sending shocks of light shivers into ichigos body. Though, he ignored it as he danced on.

Ichigo brought hichigo into him as they turned, their front bodies pressed against eachother as they still stared at the large crowd angrily. They swayed together more closely, and both felt their slight erections pressing against the others. Ichigo wanted to blush furiously at that, but he ignored it as he still stared, hurt at the crowd. At least they'd leave an impression in this club.

_**You don't want a piece of me  
>I can feel you when you reach for me<br>You're just filled with jealousy (2x)  
>Please don't take my breathe from me<br>You've taken all that's left of me  
>You're just filled with jealousy (2x)<strong>_

_**You don't want a piece of me**_  
><em><strong>I can feel you when you reach for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just filled with jealousy (2x)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't take my breathe from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've taken all that's left of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just filled with jealousy (2x)<strong>_

They danced on and on, still grinding against eachother to the music. both verses were the same, so ichigo only thought to do the same moves on both sides.

When the song ended on 'jealousy, they suddenly backed off from eachother, glaring at both of their forms. The song cut off then, leaving the silence bared out as ichigo and hichigo panted. Suddenly, they broke out into a grin as the cloud started to cheer drunkenly, chapping and shouting stuff like 'woot, woot!' and 'fuck yeah, that's what im fucking talkin about!' ichigo rolled his eyes, then looked at the albino hungrily.

"my place or yours?"


End file.
